


Invitations in Glass and Flesh

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-17
Updated: 2006-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Invitations in Glass and Flesh

'Wine?' asked Lady Margolotta, pouring a glass of the red, sticky liquid.

'No, thank you, ma'am,' said Maladicta, amused. It seemed a childish dare. 'How may I help you?'

Margolotta's gaze ran over the young vampire, noting her impeccable military posture. She stood comfortably in front of the window, gauze-filtered sunlight on her back.

'I have a confession to make,' the lady murmured, setting down her glass, circling Maladicta (breathing in her scent - blood and dust and human sweat, other things), and set one hand on Maladicta's lean hip.

'You invited me on false pretenses?' Maladicta's eyes were blue, Margolotta realised, deep, cold, lovely, amused.

'I'm afraid so.' Margolotta whispered, brushing her teeth against the milk-white neck.

A sigh; lovely bending acquiescence; the knowledge, triumphant, that this need had nothing to do with blood. Then a hand on her wrist. 'I'm flattered, my lady.' There was warmth in the blue, Margolotta was sure; the violet softness of desire.

'It's the girl I smell on you, isn't it?' There was no reply. 'Such control.'

The lady kissed the corporal, and let her go. She drank her wine mixed with ox blood, thought of passion and discipline, and envied the corporal bitterly.


End file.
